


Un ami fidèle

by So_chan07



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Aussi fidèle que son ombre, toujours Leonardo serait là pour l'Assassin. Récit se déroulant durant Assassin's Creed II.





	Un ami fidèle

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages et univers appartiennent à Ubisoft.

Le pinceau manqua de déraper sur la toile lorsque Leonardo entendit les coups frappés à sa porte. Il était tellement plongé dans son œuvre qu'il en oubliait le monde extérieur, et le bruit l'en avait arraché. Clignant des yeux, le peintre posa précautionneusement le pinceau et sa palette. Ce ne devait être qu'une visite, soit un client qui allait encore se plaindre du temps que prenait sa commande, ou une quelconque autre âme de cette grande ville qu'est Venise.  
En aucun cas Leonardo ne s'attendait à voir Ezio. Du moins pas dans cet état. L'Assassin était écroulé sur le sol, yeux clos. Pendant une brève seconde Leonardo crut que l'insoutenable s'était produit, que les Templiers avaient réussi leur coup. Un gémissement le rassura – seulement à demi. Du sang maculait la porte, là où Ezio avait frappé puis glissé contre le bois sous l'effet de la douleur.

— Leonardo...  
— Ne parle pas Ezio. (L'Italien se mit à genoux devant l'Assassin, le tourna délicatement sur le flanc) _Madre dio_ , ils ne t'ont pas raté...

Le sang imprégnait la tunique d'Ezio, sans compter la flèche plantée dans son épaule. Soulevant du mieux qu'il put l'Assassin, Leonardo le ramena dans son atelier, fermant la porte derrière lui. Mieux valait éviter que des Templiers ou leurs complices ne viennent ici. Poussant de sa main libre les parchemins qui encombraient la table, Leonardo y allongea Ezio qui semblait être à deux doigts de s'évanouir à nouveau.

— Je te préviens pour la flèche, il va falloir serrer les dents.

Leonardo prit le grognement étouffé d'Ezio pour un acquiescement. Attrapant un morceau de tissu encore propre et du vin, l'artiste tint fermement l'épaule de l'Assassin et tira d'un coup sec sur la flèche. Le cri poussé par Ezio aurait eu de quoi alerter tout Venise – le corps de l'homme se crispa sous la douleur, puis retomba sur la table. Nettoyant la plaie et bandant l'épaule, Leonardo se sentait gauche – il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'occuper de blessures aussi graves.

— Désolé Ezio mais... je devais l'enlever et...  
— Ce n'est rien, _amigo_... (La voix d'Ezio était hachée mais reprenait de la force, ce petit ton velouté qui faisait vibrer les dames) Tu pourrais garder un peu de ton vin ? Je dirais pas non à un verre...

L'artiste hocha la tête, laissant Ezio s'asseoir quand il eut terminé de le bander. Sans faire de cérémonie, ce dernier prit le flacon et but à même le goulot. Ezio fit claquer sa langue.

— Pas mauvais. Tu as toujours eu bon goût pour les alcools.

Les doigts d'Ezio se posèrent sur sa blessure, sur le sang qui avait imprégné sa tunique. Fronçant les sourcils, sans mot dire, l'Assassin ôta sa tunique. Sur la peau brunie par le soleil des cicatrices délimitaient des frontières, accentuaient les angles du corps. Les plus anciennes avaient laissés des traces blanches, presque invisibles. Les plus récentes, loin d'abîmer le corps, ne faisait que le mettre en valeur. Le dos, le torse d'Ezio se dévoilaient aux yeux de Leonardo et il devait se l'avouer : ce n'était pas une vision inintéressante. Son œil d'artiste admirait les détails, imaginait la texture même de la peau sous ses doigts.

— Sans vouloir profiter de ta largesse, _amigo_ , j'aurais bien besoin d'aide...

La voix d'Ezio ramena Leonardo sur terre. Oui, la blessure, évidemment. A trop se laisser aller, il allait tout simplement laisser un ami dans le besoin. Se reprenant en main, Leonardo se pencha sur l'estafilade qui remontait de l'aine au ventre. Tâchant de nettoyer la plaie du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'artiste écoutait l'Assassin lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille tandis que ses doigts s'attardaient un peu trop, que ses mains pressaient les lèvres de la plaie bien plus qu'il n'y en avait besoin. Mais il voulait profiter de cet instant fugace, de ce moment où de tels gestes ne seraient pas vus comme déplacés.

— Et tout ça pour une femme ! Ah Leonardo, un jour l'une d'elles me tuera pour sûr...  
— Mais mort tu ne leur serviras plus à grand-chose.

Petite plaisanterie qui fit rire Ezio. Leonardo ne pouvait cacher sa gêne et cette petite jalousie qui le tiraillait lorsque Ezio parlait de ses conquêtes, que derrière le rire et un sourire. Il n'était pas triste non, juste tiraillé par ce penchant qui lui avait déjà valu de nombreux problèmes. Et il ne voulait pas, oh non sûrement pas, détruire ce lien qu'il avait avec le jeune Auditore. Plutôt que le silence que de lire la déception, voire le dégoût, sur le visage d'Ezio.

— Tu as raison, Leonardo. Tu as toujours raison. Ah mais que serais-je sans toi ? Sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

  
Tout en parlant, Ezio se laissait manipuler par Leonardo qui bandait sa blessure. Ce dernier hochait la tête, non sans contempler encore et toujours ces cicatrices.

  
— Je pense que tu seras remis dans peu de temps. (Prenant un chiffon, Leonardo s'y essuya les mains, tâchait d'ôter le sang qui encroûtait ses ongles) Une nouvelle cicatrice à ta collection.  
— Si tu savais... Les femmes en sont folles. Elles adorent les parcourir du doigt, les embrasser.  
— Oh j'en doute pas.

Il retrouvait dans les propos d'Ezio ses mêmes espérances, des envies qu'il ne pouvait pas formuler tout haut. Jamais, au grand jamais. L'étreinte amicale d'Ezio le surprit, le confina dans sa gêne ce qui accentua son sourire. Ne voulant rien montrer, Leonardo serra l'Assassin contre lui. Il sentait le cœur de ce dernier battre, il percevait le froissement de ses vêtements contre le torse de l'Italien.

— Merci _amigo_ , je te dois tant.  
— Ezio, Ezio, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Même s'il prenait femme, qu'il ne le voyait jamais que comme un grand ami, toujours Leonardo serait là pour l'Assassin. Aussi fidèle que son ombre.


End file.
